


Where do we go from here?

by snowspriestess



Series: Multichapters [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: Zelda Spellman is not the type of girl who would get excited about an invitation to the Academy's homecoming ball... unless it came from Faustus Blackwood.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: faustus tasks zelda to the academy’s homecoming dance (fluffy or smutty, your decision)

It was a rainy afternoon in September when Zelda sat in the Academy of Unseen Arts' library, not the one for advance students but for everyone. This simple fact was only due to her sister Hilda being glued to her heels, and following her around everywhere. Otherwise she gladly would have went downstairs into the building’s basement, studying all the forbidden secrets those books were holding.

But her brother had a close eye on Zelda and she was supposed to be with her sister, so they both sat in the regular library in front of the window and studied. Or, Zelda studied. Hilda was rather staring outside through the glass, watching the rain pour down onto Greendale. She was mindlessly chewing on the tip of her pencil.

Zelda on the other hand had about three books spread out in front of her, all open and she was flipping through the pages from time to time to take notes. Her conjuring exam was next week and anything less than an A would be unacceptable. A feeling Hilda would probably never know.

Like she had read her mind her sister’s gaze pulled away from the window, now on Zelda. “Homecoming is in two weeks”, she said into the silence of the library, leaning forward to keep her voice down. “Aren’t you excited?” She was smiling from ear to ear.

Honestly, anything which was _after_ the exams was of little interest to Zelda right now. She raised an eyebrow at her sister. “I don’t think I’m going”, she declared, gaze drifting back to her books. The homecoming ball was not something she cared for, especially since she had no intention to spend it with a random boy who would get on her nerves the entire four hours.

Hilda looked genuinely upset by the statement. “Zelds, everyone is going!” she replied, now a little too loud for the quiet library. She gave the students on the neighbouring table an apologetic look. Again she leaned forward, like sharing a closely guarded secret. “Did someone ask you just yet?”

A handful of guys had actually come up to her for that matter so far, but she had denied them all with a sharp smile and a quick but polite _no thank you_ and fled the scene. “No one interesting”, she replied vaguely, twisting her pen in her right hand. There was no way she could concentrate with Hilda talking like this.

Her sister looked almost disappointed. “Edward is going with a girl from your seminar”, she whispered, grinning like that was the most juicy thing she had ever said. Which it was, probably.

Zelda looked up, frowning. He had not indeed mentioned that to her yet. “Which girl?” she asked, suddenly interested in the matter.

“A blonde one”, her sister shrugged. “I don’t know her name. She’s really pretty though.”

Actually Zelda had an idea who was implied here, she knew the girl their brother took particular interest in. She made a face at the thought, returning to her work. If he wanted to fool around, fine. In the meantime she was going to make sure at least one Spellman kept their flawless reputation.

But her concentration was tested once more when suddenly the door was opened and someone stepped in, someone she would recognize anywhere without ever lifting her gaze. Internally she sighed, looking up from her books and trying to glance over to him, not too obvious of course.

It was obvious enough for Hilda to pick up, though, and her sister immediately stared at her. “Who’s that?” she wanted to know, close to whispering. By now the stranger had made his way towards their desk.

Zelda felt her cheeks turning slightly red, pressing her lips together to avoid looking too much like she had been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. And failed miserably, probably. She lifted her eyes to face him, ignoring Hilda’s pressing gaze as much as possible.  
  
Faustus Blackwood was many things, but discreet was not one of them. A smirk on his lips, and that delicious cologne which she loved so much all over him, he looked ridiculously handsome just standing in the middle of the library. His eyes were resting on hers, like she was supposed to make the first move.

Although Hilda interfered. “Hello”, she blurted out, smiling awkwardly in the man’s direction. Fortunately she had no idea who he was. _Not yet._

By now Zelda wondered what in Satan’s name she had done so wrong for this to come and haunt her. But she just smiled, as unbothered as possible. “Can I help you?” she asked, like nothing had ever happened. Like they didn’t have history.

Faustus raised a brow at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “May I speak to you for a moment, Miss Spellman?” Her name tasted so different on his lips. It was no more than mockery. “In private”, he added, glance shifting to Hilda for barely a second.

Very slowly Zelda nodded, taking her time to get up and follow him to a different desk, in one of the library’s corner. Hilda was watching their every step, she was dreadfully aware. She sat down on one of the empty chairs, Faustus effortlessly sinking down on the one next to hers. For a second his hand brushed over her leg, just below where her skirt ended and bare skin began. It send a shiver dancing over her spine.

“So”, he took the word, eyes never turning away from her. “How are you today?”

 _This was not seriously what he was asking._ Zelda opened her mouth, then closed it again. In all honesty she was not often speechless, but she was at a loss here. What did he want from her? It had been a mistake from her side, a foolish decision she had made with too much alcohol and nicotine in her system and which she had greatly regretted the moment she had woken up in his bed the other morning with a painful headache and without clothes. But that didn’t mean they were anything more than strangers now. She hardly remembered anything, anyway.

Faustus leaned forward when she didn’t answer. “Everything okay?” he asked, with a slight amused undertone in his voice.

Very quickly Zelda smiled, leaning back in her chair. All the lack of space was making her nervous. “I didn’t realize we had anything to discuss”, she replied, watching his expression very closely. It never changed.

He shrugged. “We didn’t, but I’ve been meaning to ask you something actually.” His eyes were like magnets, drawing her closer. The smirk was still on his lips. “Would you like to come to the ball with me?”

It took Zelda a hot second before she realized what he had just said. Until now she had been of the opinion that this had been no more than a one time mistake, but apparently he was planning to make it an even larger mistake. “I don’t think I’m coming”, she explained, trying to ignore the little voice in her head which was arguing that she should just agree and be done with it. But she just couldn’t.

Faustus’ dark eyes seemed to pierce through her, looking right into her mind. Or so it felt. “Is that your way of saying you don’t want anything to do with me?” he asked, now smiling a lot more intrigued. He leaned forward, suddenly reaching out as if to touch her face. But then he only tucked a loose blonde curl behind her ear. The touch lingered a second too long.

Zelda inhaled sharply. “Actually no”, she managed to get out, even more nervous than before. This man was driving her insane. “I’m really not planning to come.”

If anything, that statement made him more amused. “Do it for me”, he smiled, and there was no way of telling whether it was genuine or all just a game. A plot, a strategy to turn her head around. “Surely you have a few spare hours to spend at a dance.”

Somehow, there seemed to be no escaping this and Zelda’s tough facade was already crumbling. She pressed her lips together, debating internally for a moment. Then she gave in. It felt like defeat. “Fine”, she agreed, attempting to seem as unbothered as she could. Although she was everything but that truly.

Immediately his face lightened up, like a child who had just won sme candy. _Was she the candy?_ “I will pick you up”, he declared, eyes lingering on her face for much longer than necessary. Then suddenly he leaned down, like to press a kiss to her cheek. Instead his lips stopped very close to her ear. “I can’t wait”, he whispered against her skin, his warm breath creeping over her neck.   
  
Zelda felt like she might have a heart attack any second, especially since her sister was still eagerly watching. Her face turned hot when she stood up, attempting a smile. “Better don’t get your hopes up”, she replied, before turning away and returning to her original seat with as much self control as she could gather. She could feel his burning gaze on her, following her every move.

Carefully she said down on her chair, waiting until he had left the room to look up from the books for the next time. Still she felt like shivering, a weird sense of warmth creeping over her skin where he had touched her.

Hilda was staring at her, eyes wide open. “Who was that?” she nearly gasped, watching the door through which Faustus had disappeared. “Isn’t he a friend of Edward?”  
  
_Friend_ was perhaps not quite the right term, but they definitely knew each other. Which was why this little fling would definitely bring Zelda a few more problems. She smiled briefly at her sister, acting like she was occupied with her reading. This was not something she wished to elaborate on, actually.

But Hilda would not be Hilda if she stopped talking right now. “Zelds, come on, tell me!” she begged, making her chair shift closer to her sister. “Did he ask you to go to the ball?” She sounded even more excited than before.

Zelda sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Yes, alright? Now stop talking”, she snapped, probably more harsh than needed. But this was a sensitive topic.

Her sister hesitated, still chewing on her pen. “How do you know him?” she asked, a little more careful in tone. Perhaps she was fearing to be thrown in the Cain Pit, like the time she had ruined Zelda’s favourite dress.

“From a party”, Zelda muttered, keeping it as vague as possible. Being honest, she had no idea how that party had ended with her in Faustus Blackwood’s bed. She should really stop drinking so much, apparently she lost all self control then.

Still, Hilda was not satisfied. “And then?” she urged. “Are you dating?”

That was such an absurd statement that she looked up from the conjuring book, almost laughing. _Definitely not._ “No, Hilda, we aren’t”, she replied firmly. If her brother ever found out she had bedded someone from his classes… he would absolutely kill her. He usually already freaked out when she brought someone her age home – which happened rather regularly, honestly – but Faustus Blackwood was on a whole different level. _How could she have been so stupid?_

Finally Hilda seemed to have stopped talking, since she was staring out the window again, lost in her own thoughts.

There was one last thing which needed to be said, though. Zelda cleared her throat. “Not a word to Edward”, she said urgently. “I mean it, Hilda.” Her sister was a terrible liar, everyone knew. Especially when it concerned secrets from their brother. “

Hilda bit her lip, nodding. “Alright”, she muttered, shrugging. “I’ll keep your boyfriend a secret.”   
  
For that comment Zelda shot her an angry look, before sighing and finally directing her attention back to conjuring. She needed to get all of this done before the ball, after all.


	2. Consummation

It was the evening of homecoming, and although she would never admit it Zelda’s heart was beating like crazy and she had spent the last half an hour pacing through the hall nervously wringing her hands. Edward had left some time ago, she had planned it exactly the way that he would not be present when Faustus came to pick her up. That was not something she could deal with right now, definitely not.

Her brother had been quite suspicious of who her date was, especially since she refused to tell him, but she was hoping that if he just saw them together at the ball he would be less likely to yell at her and ground her for the rest of her life. A naive thought, maybe, but worth a try.

She had spent ages picking out her outfit, simply because she didn’t want Faustus to think she cared, about this night or about him. To him she wanted to appear as unbothered as ever, quite the opposite of what she really was. So she had picked out a burgundy red mini dress, with an open back and a lacy front. In all honesty, not much was covered at all. But Zelda loved little things more than being an absolute tease, and with Faustus Blackwood it would bring her particular joy.

Just in this moment the doorbell rang, the sound echoing through the empty house. Taking her time, Zelda walked through the room, opening very slowly. Her gaze met his immediately, and she was almost struck by the intensity the eye contact had. A shiver crept over her naked back when she trembled a little, not only because of the cold air.

The familiar smirk appeared on his lips when he looked at her, but it was impossible to tell what he was really thinking. “Good evening”, he said like it was the most normal thing in the world, gently reaching for her wrist and pushing her inside so he could enter the house. “It’s cold outside”, he explained, noticing her confused expression while shutting the door behind them. “We don’t want you to freeze”, he added, an amused glance at the shortness of her dress.

Zelda ignored the comment, loosening herself from his grip. Too much body contact was clouding her mind. “Shouldn’t we leave?” she asked, voice very firm. She was certainly not going to make this easy for him.

For a moment he just looked at her, seemed to examine every inch of her face. Then he nodded, taking one of her hands in his like it was the most normal thing in the world.

She tensed a little, although she was aware it was just to teleport the two of them. Barely a second later they were standing within the walls of the Academy, suddenly surrounded by loud chatting and dancing. If she had felt uncomfortable before, now was even worse.

Faustus was still holding her hand, with a lot more softness than she would have expected from him. “Do you want anything to drink?” he offered, eyes still on her.

The hall was packed with students, but Zelda had not yet spotted her brother. Dancing was not his strength, anyway. “No, I’m fine”, she replied, biting her lip although it was bound to ruin her lipstick. _What was she even doing here?_ The last thing she needed right now was alcohol to make her walls crumble even more around his man.

If he noticed her rather passive behaviour, he never showed. “We should dance”, he suggested, but never waiting for an answer. Careful but insisting he pulled her onto the dance floor, one hand now resting on her naked back.

Zelda was praying to Satan that he could not hear how fast her heart was beating right now. His touch against her skin was making her shiver all over again, and it was hard to concentrate on the dance steps. She gave her best never to look into his eyes.

He pulled her a little closer, so that their bodies were touching. His warm breath was on her neck. “Why do you act like we are complete strangers?” he asked quietly, only loud enough for her to hear.

By now Zelda felt like fainting, but collapsing right into his arms was the last thing she would ever allow herself to do. Time to pull herself together. “Because we are”, she replied, choosing the most neutral tone she could manage with him being so close.

Faustus chuckled a little. “I get it”, he nodded, hardly able to keep the smirk of his lips. “You don’t remember anything, do you?” Somehow this seemed to amuse him even more. On her back, his fingers drew little circles onto the skin.

This was truly beginning to drive her insane, but she was too proud to pull away and therefore admit defeat. “What is there to remember?” Zelda asked, looking up to him for the first time. His eyes were unreadable.

His face was close enough to hers for their lips to almost touch. “Well, it certainly wasn’t my fault I took you home that night.” There was no way to tell if he was just mocking her. “ _You_ were the one who seduced me, after all.”   
  
Actually that sounded like something she would remember. Then again… Zelda was very good at seduction, she knew that herself. And it was right up her alley. “And poor you didn’t stand a chance against evil me?” she replied, moving back slightly so there was some space restored between them. After all there were people watching.

Faustus chuckled at the words. “I didn’t mind it”, he answered, eyes sparkling with amusement and something else, something she couldn’t quite grasp.

For a second she almost got lost in his eyes, the way his dark iris spread around the pupil and the depth which laid behind that. Maybe she even forgot to breathe. Then suddenly he let go of her, and the moment passed.

Still rather confused, she didn’t react when he pushed her away from the dance floor and towards a more silent corner of the room. Her brain took its time to function properly again, and at that point it was too late.

Faustus’ hand was still at her back when he gently but persistently navigated her out of the room, opening a door which lead away from the trouble.

It was only now when Zelda resisted. “What are you doing?” she asked, suddenly stopping in the middle of an empty hallway.

He glared at her, smiling mysteriously. “Just trust me for a moment.”   
  
That was easier said than done, and she had not the slightest intention to follow through with that. She had already prepared herself to talk back, start a discussion right here in this corridor, but he surprised her.

Hardly a second later he kissed her, with such intensity that she would have stumbled if not for his hands on her lower back steadying her. His tongue flicked into her mouth and she was left utterly defenceless, fingers mindlessly running over his neck while she pressed herself closer against him. Her mind had just shut down completely, and if it was possible for the world to stop moving then it would have in just this moment.

Zelda was gasping when they broke apart, his lips still only inches from hers. She could even hear his heartbeat. But her head was utterly blank, like his lips had just whipped away every possible reason she had gathered that this was a bad idea.

“Can you come with me now?” he asked very quietly, breath brushing over her skin.

She knew exactly what he was doing here, how he was probably trying to pay her back for when she had apparently ‘seduced’ him, but her brain had just decided to quit working entirely. And so she just followed him, down the corridor and into a room which she knew was kept as a storage for the Academy’s staff.

A storage room had not been where Zelda had thought to find herself today, but when his lips captured hers again and he pressed her backwards against the wall, she didn’t even mind the change of plan anymore. Touching him was addictive, and she desperately craved more contact. His jacket fell to the floor and she began to unbutton his shirt, while Faustus was already busy to open the zip of her dress. Honestly, she had no idea what in Satan’s name they were doing here, but neither of them took their time to evaluate the situation.

He got her out of the dress, lips already trailing down her neck and over her now exposed collarbone. His naked skin on hers made Zelda shiver, and she struggled to keep breathing regularly. Her fingers dug into the skin of his back, probably leaving red streaks everywhere. But who cared, really.

Just in this moment, voices trailed through the locked door. Faustus froze, pulling back just to listen who it was. But then he seemed to recognize, and the smirk was back on his face.

Zelda needed a second longer, however being all the more shocked when she understood who was standing outside in the hallway. _Edward,_ out of all people. He was speaking to someone else, his date probably, since the voice was female.

Faustus chuckled silently, pushing her closer against the wall. Then his lips were back on her neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin.

She had to bite her lip hard enough to draw blood in order to stay silent. There was not an inch of space left between their bodies, and she didn’t manage to push him away in even the slightest. “He will hear”, Zelda hissed, carefully listening in to the voices outside. Why didn’t they just _leave?_

But Faustus seemed to be all the more amused by that fact, pressing a short kiss to her lips. “Then I suppose you need to be quiet”, he breathed, hands running down her back and then over her legs before picking her up.

She had no choice but to wrap her legs around him to steady herself, burying her nails in his skin of his neck when his lips occupied hers again. Softly his teeth dug into her bottom lip, playfully tearing at it. And then he pushed inside her, without any warning.

Zelda would have screamed if not for his lips on hers, and she was thankful for that fact. But then he moved to her neck again and a moan escaped her when he rolled his hips against hers, which made Faustus laugh against her skin.

Outside the voices died out for a moment, and Zelda desperately tried to press her lips together and stay silent. It was harder than she might have imagined, especially since Faustus did everything he could to make her fail. He was rather enjoying this, obviously.

Finally Edward and the girl took their leave, voices trailing off somewhere in the distance.

Zelda let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, softening her grip around his neck slightly. “I hate you”, she half gasped, the words trailing off in a moan.

_This man was truly messing with her head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this story is tbh but i hoped you enjoyed it <3 if you want to send me prompts, do so on my tumblr zeldaspellmaan!


	3. Resolution

Zelda had always been fond of magic, but never as much as in the moment when she stumbled out of the storage room, still rather shaken by the orgasm she had just experienced and desperately trying to get her dress right again. She mumbled a quick spell, letting her fingers run over her neck. Even without a mirror she was sure to have bruises all over the skin, and no one needed to see those actually.

Faustus looked surprisingly put together when he stepped into the hallway, clothes perfectly neat and his hair showing no sign of her fingers who had just violently teared at the ends. She was wondering whether her nails had drawn blood at his neck and back, and if the scarlet liquid was already soaking through the fabric of his shirt.

By now Zelda was really wondering if her excessive consume of nicotine had killed all her braincells, or if she was just naturally stupid. _How could she have done this?_ Sleep with Faustus Blackwood, out of all people. _For the second time._ She watched that smug smile on his face, the way he was now looking at her. It made her want to disappear on the spot.

“So I suppose we are even now”, Faustus said smoothly, eyes never leaving hers. There was no way of telling whether he was serious or not, just simply teasing her.

Zelda just shrugged, as unbothered as possible. “I suppose we are.” The words felt wrong on her tongue, but she said them all the same. “Where do we go from here?” Actually she had not meant to blurt it out like this, but it was too late.

He furrowed his brows for a moment, just glancing at her. Like he was trying to read her mind. “Where do you want to go?” he asked, the slightest of smiles on his lips.

If only she knew. Zelda pressed her lips together, crossing her arms defensively. This was what she was best at after all. Pretending like she didn’t care. Then she shrugged.

Somehow, he always managed to read her all the same. He took a step forward, reaching out to touch her face. His fingers ran through her hair, much more soft than ever before.

She felt herself tensing under his touch, moving away ever so slightly.

Faustus looked almost disappointed. “Why do you insist on making it so hard for me?” he asked, not even accusingly. Just like he was asking out of curiosity.

“Because you’re acting like it meant something”, she replied, voice very firm. This was not something she was willing to discuss right now.

He raised an eyebrow. “ _You_ were the one who jumped onto me during that party”, he argued, running a hand through his hair. “And I didn’t force you to accept my invitation tonight.”

Obviously he was right. Zelda huffed. “Why did you ask me out, anyway? Just to pay me back and have sex in a storage room?” Now she sounded much more annoyed than she had meant to.

To her surprise those words made him chuckle a little. “Wow, you really don’t understand anything, do you?” Faustus sighed. “Maybe you just don’t want to.”

Zelda frowned, feeling rather attacked. She was not the one who didn’t get this situation, he was making it unnecessarily complicated. Why not just leave things like they were? “I will go home”, she declared, out of nothing.

“ _What?”_   he exclaimed, appearing quite surprised. Barely a second later he had reached for her wrist, having her pressed backwards against the wall of the corridor.

This was not what Zelda had intended at all. “Let go of me”, she said quietly, but it was hardly convincing. She didn’t try wholeheartedly.

His fingers cupped her check, tracing the lines of her jaw. It send shivers racing over her skin. They were close enough to hear each other’s heartbeat.

Faustus seemed to pin her down with his eyes, making it unable for her to even move an inch. “I didn’t ask you out to pay you back”, he said, merely audible. His voice was very quiet, only a breath brushing over her skin.

Zelda felt her own heart racing, ready to jump out of her chest. Her fingers were trembling a little. This was really beginning to scare her, the way he made her fell. Lose her mind, almost. It was torture to have his lips so close to her own, unable to touch them. She felt like starving, drowning on dry land.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you after the party”, he whispered, mindlessly stroking her hair. The curls fell softly through his fingers. “You sort of turned my head around.”

That was a feeling Zelda could relate to, actually. Although she had lost her voice and was therefore only able to nod ever so slightly.

Finally he leaned forward, claiming her lips with hers with a kiss which was much more gentle and slow than before, or expected. He pressed her closer against the wall, the cold stone of the wall against the back of her head. His hands were in her hair, and she was clutching at the fabric of his shirt like it was a lifeline. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but still ended too soon.

Then suddenly someone cleared his throat, and Faustus pulled away like something had stung him.

Zelda’s brain took a few seconds to even function again, but then she knew exactly who was standing at the other end of the corridor. Edward, who else. In Satan’s name, why was the Dark Lord torturing her like this? Suddenly she was very aware of her smudged lipstick and messy hair, and the shortness of her dress.

Her brother’s eyes went from her to Faustus. “You aren’t serious”, he exclaimed, stepping a little closer.

Zelda glanced over to Faustus for a second, nervously wringing her hands. This was not the situation she had hoped for at all. But she didn’t dare to speak a word.

But Edward’s eyes were resting on her. “Zelda, can we speak for a moment?” It was phrased like a question, but only one answer was acceptable.

Instinctively Faustus reached for her hand, as if wishing to protect her. She moved away slightly. “It’s fine”, she muttered, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to straighten it. “I will be right back.”

He didn’t seem to believe her, but didn’t try to stop her either. But she could feel his burning gaze on her back the entire way she walked over to Edward, until she disappeared around the next corner.

Her brother was waiting, eyes burning with anger. “What were you _thinking?”_ he hissed, attempting to keep his voice down. “He’s my age!”

Like that was the worst thing. Zelda shrugged. “So?” she replied, crossing her arms. “Your date is my age too.” That was a valid point, Edward knew that.

There was a big frown on his face. “You should have told me”, he replied. A little less angry perhaps. “I want to know who you are seeing.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “I’m not seeing him.” Not even a lie, at this point. She ignored the little butterflies in her stomach whenever she considered the possibility.

Edward looked hardly convinced. “Looked different to me”, he commented. “You two seemed rather amorous back there.”

She made a face. “Definitely none of your business, brother.” After all she didn’t even know what to think about this herself. “Can I leave now?”

Her brother was studying her face for another moment. Ever since their parents’ passing he had developed this weird sense of overprotection. “Fine”, he eventually agreed, still looking rather displeased with the entire situation.

Zelda turned away to leave, biting her lip when she returned to Faustus who was waiting for her, leaned against the wall still. 

But instead he reached for her hand, pulling her a little closer. “Do you want to go dancing?” he asked, like nothing had happened. Like they had not just kissed like their life depended on it.

For a second she was actually stunned, maybe close to disappointed. But then she nodded. “Of course”, she replied, nodding slowly.

His eyes searched hers, for what she never knew. Again he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Do I have to fear your brother’s wrath now that he knows about us?” he suddenly asked, already beginning to walk.

 _Us._ What did that even mean? “Depends”, she replied carefully. “On what you plan to do with me.” It sounded stupid, even in her own ears.

Faustus stopped, turning around to her. The smirk was back on his lips. “I don’t think Edward would like to know what I already did to you.”

The memory made Zelda shiver once more. She only huffed. “He won’t if it never happens again”, she said firmly. This was what she wanted to believe.

He took his time with the answer, eyeing her carefully for a moment. Then he smiled, more soft this time. “I wouldn’t mind if it did.”   
  
Zelda was at a loss here. She didn’t understand at all what was happening. At the very least what her own brain was telling her to think, how to act.

When he noticed her lack of a response he chuckled a little, lifting her chin with his finger so he could look at her. “I think we are quite good together”, he whispered. “Why waste all that potential?” His hands were resting on her back again, touching her naked skin. It was just as electrifying as before.

Zelda took a deep breath, sorting her thoughts. _Honestly, what did it matter?_ She was tired of arguing. Very slowly she leaned forward, close enough to feel his breathing on her face. The warm air was creeping over her skin. “It would truly be a shame.”

Faustus huffed, stroking her cheek before pressing a soft kiss onto the same spot. “I’m glad we agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you liked this little story, feel free to send prompts to my tumblr zeldaspellmaan <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! <3


End file.
